legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Zeno
Grand Zeno (全王 Zen’ō, lit. "King of All"), the Omni-King, is one of the kings of the 12 Universes, one of the two entities who stands above the entire multiverse, alongside his future counterpart, Future Zeno. Appearance Zeno is very short and small, with a rather large oval-shaped head. He primarily has sky blue skin, except for two sections from his ears to the middle of each eye on both sides of his head, which are purple. He has small round eyes, and small rounded grey "ears". His main attire is a magenta and yellow lined coat, with yellow pants and magenta shoes. He wears a black and white shirt underneath, with the kanji for "all" (全) on the front. He typically has a blank expression on his face. Personality Like many deities, such as the angels, Zeno seems to have a general indifference about life, as well as all the other stuff within the multiverse, having destroyed six of the eighteen universes after a bout of anger, and also destroying several planets in a game he played with his future self 202 times. In the manga version of the Universe Survival Saga, however, it is implied by Grand Minister that the real reason why he destroyed the aforementioned six universes was simply to get rid of what he felt were too many universes. He apparently wished to decrease that number further for some time, with the Tournament of Power being the perfect opportunity to do so. Even more, this indifference seems to extend to the gods themselves, seemingly rendering him a remorseless being to his peers, and was shown to not even be affected by Roh's horrified crying out of his name. He also shows some degree of sadism, as shortly after erasing Universe 9, he proceeded alongside his future counterpart to say "bye-bye!" in a joking tone, as well as being heard laughing childishly while erasing the universe. He and his counterpart also said "squish" in a light-hearted, delighted tone when they were erasing Universe 3. Furthermore, he seems to be incapable of understanding the horrible action of erasing trillions of lives in a single universe, since he and his future counterpart wonder why everyone in the Tournament of Power stop fighting after witnessing the entire universe getting erased. In spite of all this, Zeno and his future counterpart showed wisdom worthy of supreme beings, as the Great Priest revealed that both of them intended the tournament prize, the wish of the Super Dragon Balls, to be used for an incredible virtuous act (e.g. like restoring all the erased universes as it was the case). But if the wish was to be an egotistical one (e.g. riches, power, etc.), all existence would have been erased, including the exempt universes as that would have meant that the winning universe was no better than the erased ones and that the exempt were no more worthy of existing than the others. At the same time, Zeno is also shown to be flexible, tolerant, and even willing to go back on his word on occasion. For example, he accepted Bergamo's proposal to rescind universal destruction were he to win against Goku, despite his earlier decision. He condoned Top's challenge to Goku as an additional fourth match to be witnessed, despite the end of the Zeno Expo. His flexibility, combined with his childish tendencies, also prompts Zeno to permit what otherwise would be rule violations in the Tournament of Power, such as permitting the Evil Containment Wave and use of the Potara earrings. However, he does have limits to what he can tolerate. He immediately erased Frost when he tried to attack from outside the ring, and then threatening Universe 6's erasure to ensure it does not happen again. It is possible that Zeno is lonely, as almost nobody knows of his existence, and those who do fear his power, proving a barrier to friendship, as his attendants wait on him hand and foot and the Grand Minister only treated him as if he is royalty, blithely following his orders without question. To this end, he does not seem to have a problem with physical contact, even with strangers, as seen when he is unbothered by Goku's lively handshake. When his future counterpart gets hugged by Goku, he likewise seems unfazed. His penchant for physical contact with Goku is likely a result of how surgical and formal people are around him, leaving him feeling somewhat starved for companionship. Zeno is also noted for having taken an immediate liking to Goku due to the Saiyan's often similar childlike, innocent, and naive personality in addition to his tendency to get easily excited about things he finds are out of the ordinary. He can be swayed easily by a good fight, as seen from his interest in setting up a tournament after witnessing Goku's fight against Hit. His interest in Goku extended to allowing him to talk directly to him and shake his hand to the point of lifting the small deity off the ground. Zeno has even gone as far as to ask the Saiyan to become his friend, and to have Goku give him the nickname "Zenny." He prefers Goku to speak plainly, and is unappreciative of (to the point of threatening) those who fear him attempting to speak in Goku's place with what they believe he wants to hear, appreciating the Saiyan's unconventional approach to life and finding his informal and friendly demeanor to be refreshing after countless eons of being feared and skirted around by his subjects and attendants. Though Beerus claims that Goku's friendship with Zeno is the equivalent of measely entertainment for the all-powerful being, the Omni-King is seen to truly value his friendship with him. He was grateful for Goku's suggestion to Present Zeno to be friends with his future timeline counterpart, thereby giving the King of All a friend that is truly his peer and equal in every respect; that is, one who truly understands him. In addition, Zeno was shown to consistently be worried whenever Goku came close to losing the tournament, such as almost falling out of the ring with Nink and admitting that the Saiyan's universe losing would make him "very sad". Even more notably, Zeno showed deep concern when he thought Goku was killed by his own spirit bomb during his fight with Jiren and was visibly very unhappy about pushing the button to eliminate him, which he started to do quite slowly; a hesitation he and his counterpart had previously not done with anyone else. In addition, to the point of near-tears, he was overjoyed when Goku survived and expressed his admiration for his new power and "sparkly" appearance. This was echoed again during his fight with Kefla. Finally, at the end of the Tournament of Power, Zeno and his future counterpart expressed great joy to Goku when Universe 7 wins the tournament, clearly happy that they did not have to erase the only other true friend they have and making it very clear that they wanted to see him again, parting with the Saiyan via a playful fist pump. Nevertheless, Goku is not the only one Zeno and Future Zeno seem to respect and admire, or, at the very least, find agreeable. Throughout the first match of the Zen Exhibition Match, they seem to take a liking to Buu's nature as well, since he is goofy, high-spirited, childish, and playful, much like the Kings of All. The Zenos also have an appreication for Jiren, referring to him as cool and even imitating him at times. They also show admiration for Gohan despite never referring to him by name in the anime (calling him "Goku's son", much like Beerus), becoming excited when he turned super-saiyan to fight Lavender and calling him "the coolest" when he fought Dyspo. They have also consistenly voiced their fascination with Vegeta and his prideful, powerful approach to combat. Ultimately, due to this childish and naive nature driving Zeno to often make impulsive and irresponsible decisions, and despite having everything under his whim, the Grand Minister is usually the one who handles the more responsible matters the most, along with the one who controls a large portion of Zeno's authority himself, hereby making him somewhat of his grand vizier. Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Gods Category:Flyers Category:Black Eyed Characters